runfandomcom-20200215-history
Skater
The Skater is a major character in the Run series. He likes to challenge himself, and will happily attempt to pass a level the hard way, just to improve his skills. He claims to have finished 49 "laps," presumably meaning he's finished each level 49 times. Gameplay The Skater can be unlocked by beating level 10 or by buying him in the shop for 300 power cells. The Skater is one of the fastest characters in the game, at 21m/s, second only to the Bunny. He has a lower-than-average jump height, but his high speed means he can still jump extremely far. The Skater suffers from low maneuverability, and struggles on levels where he has to move sideways. After failing a single level several times in a row, the Skater becomes frustrated and pushes himself harder, until he quits or beats the level. When pushing himself like this, his top speed matches the Bunny's. Costumes The Skater has one unlockable costume, a winter costume. Ice Skater "Everyone tries new things sometimes." -In game description The Skater's winter costume is unlocked by beating the Winter Games. Alternatively, it can be bought in the shop for 500 power cells. When the winter costume is equipped, the Skater wears a red bobble hat with a red pompom, and ice skates rather than roller skates. He is officially known as the Ice Skater when wearing his winter costume. Statistics Achievements This Side Up - Use the Skater to beat Level G-10 without ever rotating the tunnel. Planning Makes Perfect - Finish part 4 of the River without jumping and without using any tunnel-powered abilities. (For instance, the Skater's skates are allowed, yet the Duplicator's duplicates are not.) Figure Skater - As the Ice Skater, beat part 12 of the Winter Games in only three jumps. Ramping Up - Beat part 16 of the Winter Games without jumping. (Hint: ice skates may help!) Infinite Mode Trivia * Since he wanders so much, there was a brief time when the Skater had met everyone on the Planet. * The Skater likes to travel, but mostly he just hates staying still. * Tunnel running could be the next big sport, and the Skater intends to get a head start. * The Skater’s philosophy: challenging yourself helps you improve. Once you improve, you can challenge yourself even more! * He enjoys challenging himself almost as much as he enjoys going fast. * The Skater is faster than anyone here. Well, maybe not that Rabbit, but animals don’t count. * The Skater takes a few minutes each day to maintain his skates. His last pair ran out at a bad time, and he can't afford to lose this pair. * Ramps convert speed into jump height. Guess who benefits most? Other Trivia * On the Angel's list for going home, he is referred to as "The Show-Off". * The Skater wants to be famous like the Runner but the Runner doesn't want to give an incomplete map. Category:Character